


7-Stringed Guitars

by Let_Moca_Top_Ran



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Fluff and Angst, strong language used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_Moca_Top_Ran/pseuds/Let_Moca_Top_Ran
Summary: Tae is dead, like really dead, her body is this messed up reverie of her former self, everything she knows has been flipped upside down no one remembers her, oh except, these 6 other guitarists that fucking crashed and died with her.Side Note: Urm, so writing is delayed cuz my finals are up soon, don't worry, I will not just ditch this fic right here, I assure you I'll be back with newfound motivation and maybe a guitar and writing will ensue. Please be patient thank you! Fueeee~
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya, Others to be added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. The Sixty-First Second: Hanazono Tae.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BANG!
> 
> "I heard you 7 girls are heading to Tokyo?"
> 
> "I'm starting to get really tired of this guy.." 
> 
> "Mood."
> 
> "Same."
> 
> "Touche."
> 
> "Twin."
> 
> "Alike."
> 
> "Stop that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a supernatural AU that has been born out of my excessive reading and my prompts that seemed to magically pop up in my mind like the Toilet Bound Hanako-kun X PasuPara idea, where Hina boutta change Aya's life. But yes, please enjoy your stay here. 
> 
> Kek, words in bold are from my boy Jesus and the words in Italics are from the POV Character's thoughts, aka Tae this chapter.
> 
> BUT they are but not exclusive to those explanations.

**_I hope that someday_**

**_when I'm gone,_ **

**_someone,_ **

**_somewhere,_ **

**_picks my soul up_ **

**_off of these pages_ **

**_and thinks_ **

**_"I would have loved her."_ **

**_\- Nicole Lyons_ **

* * *

_How the fuck am I not dead..._

Hanazono Tae was standing in the middle of the highway, dead center with dozen of cars zooming past and through her body. Her foot was tapping nonchalantly on the tar surface, her finger tapping on her chin to the beat of Hanazono Denki Guitar and her eyes were wavering between each car plate and her four other friends. Moca's arm flayed over her snoring face, Hina's butt sky-high and her face flat onto the tar, Sayo who was lying peacefully un-moving, and Kaoru's expression was harden in a nasty look of shock. 

Poor Rokka's face looked as if she was crying in her sleep before they died. Touko's face was in a state of confusion as if she foresaw this outcome, just not now.

_This is... awkward. How the fuck am i supposed to explain this to Saaya! My shirt is in a mess..._

Her blue jacket was ripped with holes littering every inch, her face, which was rather forcefully peeled off the floor with patches of flesh stuck to it, was magically healed over a period of 60 plus cars, and her phone miraculously survived, tucked away neatly in her left pocket. Her lock screen was replaced with a giant message printed in an obnoxiously heavenly font with the words: YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD! written in size 48.

Tae sighs, "Whatever faith I had in you Jesus!" Shouting into the sky, "Is fucking gone!" 

**Not my fault, sucker.**

"That's mean, big guy.." Tae punches herself up front, who knew Jesus had a nasty sense of humor that might have mirrored her own. Tae doubles back to her phone, unlocking her phone, turning her lock screen picture back to it's former heavenly self and unlocking her main screen, quickly clicking on thousands of pop-ups, her messaging app flooded with questions on her safety. Tae smirks, a thought building in her mind.

_I can't wait to use the "Hi Worried! I'm dead!" joke. Hehe~ double joke._

Quickly typing a text to Saaya, highlighting Saaya's previous message on her well-being, just to get interrupted by another pop up by the man in white. 

**Wouldn't be scary if a dead person suddenly texts you?**

_Not really, since I'm also dead._

**Bitch.**

Tae slides her phone back into her pocket, so no living people huh, what does that mean... Can she even see Saaya now? She really wants to scare Saaya in her sleep though, maybe a casual shock by running her fingers up her belly, purring into her ever so sensitive ears. 

_It's gonna be soo cute~_

"Where _am_ I!" A voice came from behind our protagonist, sounding dazed and tired, as if they just died. Wait...

"Ah, Hina-san..." Tae waves, allowing more cars to zoom past her ghastly body. 

"Eh? Tae-chan?" Hina tilts her head, "Weren't we in a car?" 

Tae shrugs, pointing to a wreaked car that laid half sunken in the murky grey waters. Her face seemed rather stiff, her emotions kinda weird. Tae wasn't really sure on how to react about this.

"Should we wait for the others to wake up?" Tae asks Hina, "I mean, everything on you should be fine, including your phone, just no internet." Tae pats Hina's body down, who looked rather curious on how this was possible. Then, Tae remembers.

_Damn, Occhan, hope he doesn't miss me._

Nothing she could do about it but wait and see what happens next, Tae pats the tar next to her, plopping herself onto the surface, "Hina-san... Join me~" Hina didn't complain. She does the same and neatly places herself onto the floor, still scrolling through her phone. "Hey! They have food delivery!"

* * *

A good hour has passed before another of their friends woke up, staring at the two girl happily snacking on undead pizza. "Urm.. Tae-san? Hina-senpai?" Rokka's mumbled words and her look of absolute terror was evident in her quick movement away from the road. "C-c-car!" 

Tae turns in front waving at the man on the wheel. "Good evening!" The car zooms past Tae's flickering body. "It's fine Rokka , we're dead already anyway." 

"D-d-DEAD!" Rokka's pitch went up a few hundred hertz with that squeal. "B-b-but, we were alive! Like real people!" 

Hina nods, "Yeah, I know right. Annoying how we can't do anything to change this..." Hina pouts, showing signs of slight anger. "i mean, I haven't finished teasing Aya yet!" Hina pounds the floor, "And that goddamned father figure Jesus!" 

**I told you girls I'll explain everything once everyone is awake, which part of that do you not understand.**

Rokka shrieks, "EEEEEEEE! Jesus is real!" Rokka trips over herself, not really doing herself any harm since, she's... You know, dead. 

**Yes, yes sorry to disappoint, **Izanami is kinda busy, so I'm here, and plus, she feels bad about your untimely demise, she was diving was calling and it's _completely_ her fault, but even she can't change death. ****

Tae raises her hand, "Didn't Izanami-sama die in a fire?" Tae was fairly certain about this matter and is willing to wager everything she has on it. 

**Shut it, Hanazono, anyway, she says she wouldn't letting you guys back into the human world under a few conditions. One of which is that no one remembers you and as long as you are abe to get them you remember you, you'll should be back as human in no time.**

Rokka stutters, "So no one remembers me? I wonder how RAS is doing, did they find another guitarist! My family! Does my family know me?!! EEEE, this is bad!" 

Tae tilts her head, _No one remembers me? Then, Saaya?_

The three girls were all lost in thought, likely just thinking about what has happened and the possible solutions out of this mess that they were caught in by surprise.

Hina seemed the least worried, the grin on her face still present, "Aya-chan is going to be quite lonely but I would like to think through with my onee-chan first, right, Rokka-chan, pizza is for people to sit in the way, so you gotta move here if you want to eat."

* * *

Moca was next to find herself dead, "Hey! isn't this my head?" Moca was pointing by the river bank, the hood of the car looking ever so translucent with her head floating by it, she picks it up with ease, giving the head a good poke, "Ew... My eye is twitching...." Moca looks at Hina, "Hina-senpai, a dead man's eye is twitching.. Good or bad?" 

"Still fresh!" Hina giggles, "I mean, it's like fish right?" 

Moca grins, tossing her head back into the river, climbing up the wall of earth back onto the roadside, picking up a fresh slice of pizza. "This delivery thing is pretty good, unlimited right?" 

Tae nods, tapping around her phone, ordering more. I mean, if Jesus is gonna be a prick about this might as well exploit it all the way. Tae sighs, her face planted onto the floor. Time has seemed to stop before their eyes, the moon hung dead in the sky, the traffic seemed to die down for a while. Nothing seemed to move either. 

"Damn... Where am I? Oh! Hey guys!" Touko has awoken from her rest, her hair somehow still perfect with her lush blonde locks flowing like water. "What are we doing in the middle of the road?" Her face was mixed up between slight confusion and fear, "Is that... Pizza?" 

Hina nods, "Same thing i said to Rokka-chan, pizza are for sitters, though barely any cars has drove past in a while." Pointing to the blue haired girl, who was nervously fidgeting with her glasses.Nibbling on a bread stick. "Well, the bread sticks are nice too, I got invested.." Rokka shrugs at Touko, whom eventually gave in as well and joint them at the 'table'. Taking sips from their biodegradable plastic cups. 

_Guess Heaven does care about the earth as well._

Tae picks up her drink, finishing the whole lot. Her mind floating away to some far away place, thinking about what life was to be without her? Would anyone ever feel as if something was missing, How was mom? Is dad okay? Will they ever have her as their child or is there another Tae Hanazono in this world who is equally as airy and _herself_ was actually the evil doppelganger. Tae isn't really sure whether this was the supernatural world she wanted to live in. 

_If that Tae is the real Tae.... Who am I? Can I even get anyone to remember me?_

It was too dark of an ideal, and Tae wasn't the kind to relish that idea. Tae stares into the distance, where cars were supposed to drive pass in blinding speeds. Tae slips out her phone, turning it on to check the time. 

_Right, I don't count Roman_

The time on her phone was stupidly changed to Roman numerals so was all her other friends' phones. The only thing that allowed her to unlock her phone pin was sheer muscle memory, of course, she could easily just asked Hina for help, but where's the fun in that? 

"How long till that _man_ , you were talking about is gonna brief us?" Touko looks at Tae, her mouth stuffed with pepperoni and her body in a laid back manner. 

**Talking about me?**

Tae nearly smacked Moca upside her head. That bloody man could never stop scaring them can he?

**Your expressions were priceless but anyhow we should start the briefing, I'll wake your 2 friends over there for you. Oh, looks like twin number 2 is up.**

Sayo's face crunched up in annoyance, as if the giant floating god like figure wasn't enough of a reason to smack him Sayo sits up grudgingly her sister laughing happily, helping Sayo wipe the beads sweat of her forehead. Only everyone's favorite ikemen was left half-dead on the road. "What about Kaoru-senpai?" Moca raises a hand, her head tilting towards the passed out girl. 

**I have that under control.**

The deity snaps his fingers and Kaoru's limp body immediately floats upwards, her whole figure moving towards the rest of the girls. Once the man thinks it was a suitable spot, Kaoru falls onto the ground with a thud, waking the poor girl. "What? How? Where? Ah, Hina-san... Moca-chan... Eh, what is Jesus doing here?" 

Pulling out a super over sized party popper. The god pulls onto the string letting loose thousands of multi colored dragons into the sky. 

**Unreal isn't it? Cuz it is, welcome, you 7 are dead!**

No one was really amused with that line, Tae herself tossed her pizza back into the case, deciding on doing sit ups to lose the calories. "Tell me when it's something new..." 

**Okay, fine, other than that. You 7 are also given another chance at life! Isn't that wonderful! I mean, it was partially my fault you are dead but I refuse to admit my blunders and you will have to deal with that! So, here the facts, we have altered the timeline without you 7, so no doppelsgangers or evil twins, it's just life as if you 7 never existed, and as long as you are able to get 1 person to remember you, you will live again. We also thought 24 hours is way too little time right? So we've further destro- I mean, tempered with time and placed the earth under Chronostasis. During chronostasis, a second will have 1001 milliseconds, minutes will have 61 seconds, hours have 61 minutes and a day has 25 hours. After the end of each of the temporal loops, you will return to where you begin.**

The seven girls blink in response, there was just too much information to take in. Even Hina was looking rather confused. 

**Don't get it? Okay, trail run then. So let's say we have Asahi Rokka over here, and she has been placed under a 61 second **chronostasis, that means....****

Just as the 61's second of the minute passes, Rokka who has walked at least 25 meters were re-winded and was left dazed at the spot where she started. 

**Got it? And after each temporal loop, time will reset. Basically, if we start at 0000, and 61 minutes has passed, you will all return to your original positions and time will not be 0061, instead it will return to 0000.**

This motherfucker could have just say that they were stuck in a paradox and time restarts after every period of time has elapsed, so easy. Tae sighs, recovering from her sit-up positions, "So what happens if you fail?" 

**You die**

"But we are already dead." Moca cuts in, "We can't die if we're already dead." 

**You die and no one including the 6 other people will know who you are and your going straight to hell.**

"Huh, I thought so too." Moca sighs, "Alright, Rokka-chan, I'll see you there ya?" 

"EEE?" Rokka whines, "Then, can anyone one even see us in the first place?" 

**Of course, Izanami was rather insistent on you guys getting some helping abilities like invisibility and other stuff. Right, and a note from her, it says: Use the time loops as precognition.**

Hina smiles, "Oh! Oh! I know this one, Izanami-sama wants us to use these short time lapses as learning opportunities, since only us will remember what happened but not the people we interacted with!"

**There's where I'm here to correct you slightly, they will experience deja vu, they wouldn't forget it completely.**

Kaoru mumbles, "So we have to try and make people who have _zero_ memory of our existence, and try to make them remember something.." 

**Yes**

"You can't get 1 from 0!" Kaoru counters, her facade melting slightly. 

**Yes, you can, you add one.**

Sayo gingerly lowers Kaoru's protesting arm, "He's trying to say, if we can't have them remember us from memory, we'll have to make memories." Tae turns her eyes to the deity, who looked rather proud at their conversation, the god bellowed with laughter, stroking his bread. 

****Izanami was right! You are a smart bunch!** **

And with that time started running again, sounds begin to formulate around the 7 cars begin to race as their bodies start to return to their former physical state. "Wait! If we are turning back to our normal selves?" Tae's mind starts to process.

_Normal selves? Killable? Car?_

Hina's voice cut the air like a arrow in the wind, "CAR!" 

_**BANG!** _

"I heard you 7 gir-" 

_**BANG!** _

"I heard you 7 girls are heading to Tokyo?" 

* * *

"So what your saying is that in approximately 50 minutes from now, we will have to go through the whole magical taxi ride again?" Touko stares at Hina blankly, the 7 of them as gathered in the middle of their neighborhood. The perfect running distance between literally everyone's targeted location. Tae's mind was fixated only on Yamabuki Bakery downtown and nothing will stop her. 

_I will find Saaya make her lovey dovey and fall in love with me all over again and not even, OH! Bunnies! So cute~ WAIT, Saaya._

Hina stops everyone, "So basically, don't need to update each other, just do what's needed for you to get back and well. Just pray I suppose." That didn't uplift anything at all, the mood was still dead and silent, the dawn of the moon was still high in the sky, as the light seemed to fall onto the greenery. 

Kaoru frowns, "I don't wanna spoil anything but something tells me that shouting names outside their window would not work."

The others nod in agreement, what's after the 61st minute again? Tae's mind wasn't working very well.

"Hey, urm, after the 25th hour... would we have a second day? Since, everything in the day is plus 1, it includes the day itself doesn't it?" Tae's eyes were rather sullen about her own discovery.

Touko seemed rather receptive about the news, "Well! That kinda makes sense doesn't it? But let's not risk it shall we? I mean, if we can have a lower possibility of dying... I would like to have that." 

The group agreed in unison. "So now what? We can't do anything in.... 47 minutes!" Rokka sighs in annoyance, she was right, it's in the middle of the night and there's barely any living soul around. 

"Hey. Isn't this.... Chiyu?" Moca was pointed at a poster, waving for the rest of them to converge. "A recruitment poster? For a guitarist? Today? At 6 pm?" Rokka's face was suddenly plastered with giddy happiness. 

Moca smiles pensively, "Well, looks like who've gotten a lead for our favorite glasses girl! Who's next? This might not be so bad after all!" The remaining girls cheer, Tae nods in agreement, "Come on, we've got at least 30 minutes left, we split up find whatever we can, then we converge back on the taxi. Let's go! BREAK!" Tae shouts and all 7 seven girls headed out in different directions. 

Sayo and Hina both heading the same direction of their house. Rokka headed for her own home as well, Kaoru was busy 'fleeting' away towards Shirasagi-senpai's, Touko was thinking of either Mashiro or Nanami but hasn't really decided yet. Funny enough, Moca was following Tae to Yamabuki's. 

"They recently started selling 24 hours! I want pan." Was Moca's excuse, Tae was rather appreciative of that support, "I trust you! Tae-chan I bet Saaya would Immediately be like: MARRY ME HANAZONO!" 

Tae grins, that'll never happen but it ain't like she doesn't mind. "Easier the better tight?" Tae puts a hop in her step, "Can't wait to get my girlfriend back!"

They reached Yamabuki in record time, who knew the bread lover Moca could catch up with herself? Tae takes time to breathe, pushing open the door to the tiny shop. Tae half expected Saaya to run forward and give her a hug. But the brunette simply smiled. "I've never seen you two before, new around here?" Tae's hopes had never dropped so quickly, "Huh, Hi! My name is Hanazono Tae and I was wondering, whether we've met before actually." Tae's mind grinds out her thoughts, what was the best way out of this mess, and into her heart. 

Moca cuts in, "I would like to have this please." Handing Saaya her bread, fishing out tissue paper and hands it to Saaya, who somehow happily accepts it and slides it into the cashier. Moca smirks, she has found something out for sure. Tae blinks, pulling out a pack of chili flakes, handing it to Saaya. "How much is one of those melon pan?" 

Saaya smiles warmly, "Just enough! Just pass me the tray with your bread ya?" Her eyes wearily, it was the holidays after all, she had all right to stay awake and talk to her boy/girlfriend. Tae blacks out, sometimes she hates her own mind. Her body turning away to get bread. Randomly snapping up a piece.

_Yeah, what if she has a boyfriend, heck what if i lost to another girl! I swear if Kasumi!_

Moca pats Tae's back, "Actually, Yamabuki-san..." Her drawn out voice could actually be quite charming if she wants it. "My friend here actually kinda has caught interest in you!" Moca smirks, "She actually here to ask you out!" Tae flinches, "Hey! I never said that!"

Saaya smiles, "Well....." Causing Tae to freeze, politely passing the tray.

Tae pauses, turning around to look at Saaya in the eye, did she spark something inside of her? "I mean," Tae fidgets slightly, "If you are interested.... I can pick you up later at whenever your free?"

Saaya smirks, placing her hands behind her back, packing up the freshly baked melon pan, "Hmmm, maybe but firstly,you two seemed rather confident walking in, sure we haven't met?" 

Tae stutters, "Maybe if you agree, I'll drop a few hints! B-but the main question, is it a yes?" Tae pushes Moca out of the way, she's gonna experiment as much as she can and nothing is gonna stop her.

Saaya giggles, her eyes rolling in feigned annoyance, her arms high is false defeat. "Consider me cha-

_**BANG!** _

"I heard you 7 girls are heading to Tokyo?"

* * *

"You almost got Saaya to agree?" Hina shouts across from the back of the car. earning an annoyed shove from Sayo. "That's rude! Anyway, most of us who went to find our families had nearly zero luck on that matter. The best shot is likely our respective partners." 

Rokka gulps, "This is gonna be hard for those who don't know where their girlfriends are though!" 

Touko nods, "I mean, if everything has gone rouge, there is too many possibilities on where we could find them!" 

"Their houses are the safest way to start! Since we have the whole day, we might be able to meet them at their houses!" Kaoru grins, "Worked for Chisato at least, who knew she would be awake at 12.49 am."

"We also have a full day to prepare as trail an error, but most of the time will be wasted in frivolous pursuits, what else can we do during this time?" Hina points out, waving a finger in the air. "I mean, it's kinda weird wouldn't you think? So some reason all of our targets were awake at this odd hour! There has to be some power that's with us!"

Tae nods, there was something odd, that's for sure normally Saaya would be sleeping and her brother would be the one manning to midnight shift. Also according to Kaoru, on her trip to Shirasagi senpai's place, had Chisato claim that she suddenly found herself conscious only at her balcony, and when questioned about it, Chisato could barely mutter out an response. 

_It was as if she was dragged out by some deity! Or that's what Kaoru-san said._

Tae huffs, the magical taxi was nearly arriving their final destination. The still deserted square of the town was the same, literally nothing has changed. Hina runs back to where she once stood. "Look it's the same recruitment poster!" 

True enough, every nook and cranny that was flipped by them was skillfully un-flipped and neatly placed back. Well, all except for Moca's bread. 

"Moca-chan, where did you get the bread?" Touko points. Of course, Tae should have spotted it first but she herself was also holding on a similar piece of bread, she might have paid it no mind. Moca's smirk shows off a bit of her genius flair. 

"Apparently, everything you want is at your fingertips and everything you touch stays in your fingertips!"

Moca then spends the next 7 minutes explaining her findings, the remaining 6 girls listening attentively. "So that about wraps it up, do anything you like, fuck around and maybe we'll get back!" Kaoru seemed rather disturbed, "That's great and all but 2 things. Firstly, does it really work on _anything_? Secondly, if you were with Saaya, that means you weren't with Ran or the rest, how do we know if your gonna make it?" 

Moca smirks, "I have my ways to make them think," Moca waves the girls off. "Plus, I think Tae would like it if I follow her again." 

Tae flashes a smile. 

_I should really talk to Moca more._


	2. The Clock Breaks: Asahi Rokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokka recollects her thoughts, of course her house was empty, why wouldn't it? She lived alone anyway. Her back leaned against the wall, her phone fumbling in her grasp.
> 
> Where could she go now? Asuka? Ako? Her phone in hand and her determination wavering, Asuka's name flashing in the screen. "No way this call goes through right?" 
> 
> "Rokka?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... Our genki protag is no more, now we have our genki protag's not-so-genki little sister as our replacement genki-protag.
> 
> Confused? So am I, enjoy.

_**There are not enough tears.** _

_**\- Ranata Suzuki.** _

* * *

_Right_ _... I live alone..._

Rokka would love to call herself the dumbest fucking girl in existence right now, but a dragged out voice in her mind played itself over and over again. The voice of her senpai Moca seemed to whisper. "One, your dead, you don't exist. Two, that's my job." 

Rokka ruffles her hair, her body sliding to the ground, she has already wasted 20 minutes getting to her house, 10 minutes regretting her life choices and 5 minutes wondering if she doesn't exist why is her guitar still here? Heck, why is her _whole_ house still here? "Unless...." 

Rokka stalls her way to the kitchen, things did look a little different from what it used to be, her guitar seemed untouched for months, dust coveting the surface and the stand, her favorite mug was not found anywhere in her house, her bed covers were the ones the landlady gave her and her radio was fit to another station. None of those made sense, she played her guitar the day before, she always put her favorite mug outside with water and capped up, she recently changed her covers to a newer set she bought on her own and Rokka definitely didn't sign up to hear Ono Kensho scream "Uno!" on her radio.

Even though, the whole house also had a certain flair that Rokka knows she had touched or interacted with. Something so familiar, calming and a bit of... sisterly warmth? Rokka's mind begins to spin like a record, nothing was adding up, is this some joke from that weird white, breaded guy? Just as Rokka was ready to drop dead onto the couch, wanting to let time just take her back onto the dreadful taxi, the clock strikes 1. Yet she hasn't been forcefully yanked back into her own timeline. 

_That's weird, oh right.... 61 minutes..._

Then, then a click, a twist and a door swung open, Rokka's face peeled away from the pillows. A certain purple-eyed, brown haired individual, her casual blouse, a hoodie with the word 'LOCK' printed in fine green text and a pair of high cut jeans and a belt. 

_Asuka?!_

"Asuka?! Is that you?" The girl in question freezes, her head tilting around as if the voice triggered a memory. "Rok-

_**BANG!** _

"I heard you 7 girls are heading to Tokyo?"

* * *

For the first time, fine, for the _few_ times in Asahi Rokka's life she swore out loud. Literally shouting: FUCK. Right in the car, her hands in the air, her face facing downwards onto the rough floor and her foot in Hina's face. After a few apologies and the sharing of her own story, almost everything went back to what it was. 

Most of the car's murmurs and talks barely ever relate to Rokka, the only time she spoke out was related to girlfriends. And on that note, she couldn't but think of Asuka, the same purple eyes she once were obsessed over due to Kasumi-san, and Asuka's chestnut brown hair which Rokka missed so dear to ruffle it up for fun just to tease her a little. She eyes her phone in her waning grip. Maybe, just maybe. It might work? After all, if all goes to shit she could still bank on her own recruitment process. 

Rokka slides her phone back into her own jacket, letting the sleeves over takes her hands, gripping the insides of it. 

_Ah... This is Asuka's...._

Rokka glances down at the design, Chiyu agreed to getting everyone 2 designs and Rokka went ahead to make one for Asuka as well. It wasn't like Rokka needed 2 hoodies right?

Of course, taking each others' things might have been a cute couple thing, but when one doesn't exist, it's a whole different story and there was nothing Rokka could do about it. The mind whirls, the whole plot itself was as confusing as a swimming alpaca. Why the alpaca reference? Rokka doesn't know. If her hoodie, technically Asuka's, was on her when she died and she keeps the hoodie a reality, that also means that Rokka's own hoodie was existing in the real world. So does that mean 'LOCK' is now Asuka's new moniker? Was there another LOCK already and Asuka was just a fan? Was the hoodie she was wearing not something that should exist at all? There's just too many holes in very theory she could think off. 

She thinks back to Asuka's reaction, if Rokka's mere appearance could call for such a reply and even a syllable of her own name, is it worth it to try again? Nothing adds up, that big daddy Jesus guy said no one remembers each other, but Asuka? Is Asuka some supernatural being even Jesus can't beat her? Rokka shivers, the idea of dating a supernatural deity is quite scary. But there must be some reason to this, unless... There isn't? 

Rokka wishes she had the strength to slam her head into a wall, now Rokka wishes she had the will to slam her head into a wall. She wasn't sure if Asuka would react as hoped towards Rokka, and Rokka herself doesn't want to take any risks at wasting time or even being sent to jail for trespassing. But of course, there is never enough time to think anything through, the next 24 hours were all theirs and they had to get back to whatever realm they belonged in. 

Rokka steps out of the car first. Her body wobbling around, her legs were numb. That's what's he got for sitting cross-legged in a cramped up taxi. Sure enough, Chiyu's poster was still there. Thanks to Hina-senpai's scouting. Wait...

_If they are recruiting.... LOCK isn't a thing yet? How does Asuka still have my hoodie?_

Rokka's mind drifted around, should she call Asuka? It might work right? Asuka nearly said her name anyway, does that mean Asuka really remembers her? But if that's the case why isn't she back to normal? No way they have orchestrated such a big scale prank right? With magical car rides and big floating European guys. Rokka shakes her head out of her wild thoughts, noticing she completely missed out her senior's talk on strategy and how to go off. 

Before she could do or say anything to counter their leave, Rokka found herself alone once again. The hop in herself returning, a sudden surge of determination hit her veins as she begins to sprint, eventually taking of her scrunchy to prevent it from falling off. Dashing past many different yet familiar shop houses, a few long lost faces suddenly seen on the streets. 

_Are they only here because I'm gone? But if so... Asuka?_

Rokka continues sprinting ahead, her mind pushing away the thoughts, getting back is more important, Rokka's phone was still in her pocket, a small prayer to anyone but Jesus as Rokka kicked up the speed further, letting her puny legs run as fast and far as they can. Arriving to her house faster than expected. Huffing and puffing tiredly, her breath was almost out, she could swear she couldn't take another step. Then a shadowy figure seemed to stroll into her house, the door closing behind her.

_Asuka!_

Rokka's newfound strength surges, her legs kicking back to life, running up 4 flights of stairs, ditching the lift all together, running to the end of the block, her keys hurriedly rummaged out and slides into the lock. Her voice shouting out. "ASUKA!" Propelling herself up the stairs, the same flight she has taken dozens of times. Her hand leverages on the door, unable to find the faith to open it.

Of course, if she doesn't open the door, the door opens itself, with the proud owner Tōyama Asuka tilting her head at Rokka. Her eyes steeled and unforgiving. Her posture ever so familiar with her folded arms and head slightly high. Asuka nervously looks at Rokka, her purple eyes softening up.

"Rokka? What's going on?" Rokka chokes up, her breathing breaking apart, her mind in pieces. What now? Rokka never planned for Asuka to remember her. 

With that, Rokka's tears had never fallen so quick nor so fast, her vision turned blurry as she leaned over onto Asuka without second thought, her hands cringed around Asuka's body, Asuka never said a word through the whole exchange, maybe letting Rokka do her thing was the better idea.

"Rokka... Come on in. We have a lot to... Converse about." Asuka lets go of her hand slightly, Asuka's own still hovering around Rokka's face, her though conflicted on whether to embrace her or push her away. Slowly, the two entered the apartment, their hands still clinched onto one another. Both their bodies lowered carefully onto the sofa, Rokka's tear littered eyes cleaned up carefully by Asuka, her fingers tousling through Rokka's silky blue hair. "Hey....I missed you..." 

Rokka looks up her mind was in ruins, nothing seemed to be working, she was nothing more than play-doh in Asuka's grasp, she was so terribly weak, she swore she could just crumble onto her. All the worry that has stacked upon her since the reality of her death seemed to suddenly crashed upon her like a landslide. Rokka's legs trembled and shook, her arms were equally as weak, the effects of her sprint hit her harder than a bowling ball, her knees suddenly giving up completely. 

Asuka slides a hand down Rokka's cheek, her hand trembling to the touch, the rough and calloused touch of her fingers a surprise to Rokka. Asuka's mouth trembling in a certain type of impatience, her mouth quirking up. "Rokka..." Asuka grips onto Rokka harder, her fingers digging into her flesh slightly, not wanting Rokka to faint right in front of her eyes. "I have something to confess." 

Rokka looks longingly at her girlfriend, was it finally time? Has the gods stop bullying her? Can it all go back to what it was?

Asuka's breathing was shallow afraid of disappointment, she her breath grew further sated, a lump brewing in her throat. "I know you..." 

A flash of light blinded Rokka her mind was sent into nothingness as the light seared her vision. 

_Hey? Uh, what are you doing in my house?_

Everything around her changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, this chapter is short as heck, I wanted to do more, since Rokka is awawa but exams constrain me, in fact, time of writing, the very next day is my first paper for my finals. Anyway, i should be back by around September or November. WISH ME LUCK! I'M SURE I'LL NEED IT


End file.
